Loved Up
by story teller K
Summary: A  story of what would Liv and El would be like as a couple


Chapter 1.

It was a crisp July night, a peaceful silence encompassed the neighborhood. Two bodies intertwined, his arm protectively around her waist, her body curled up into his embrace, there breathing in sync. The vibrating and harsh glare of a cell phone broke the tranquility.

"Stabler" he said as he began hesitantly untangling from their embrace. Rolling over she immediately sensed his body not there, sleepily she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Quickly she became aware of his hushed voice; he was on the phone. " Ok will do see you in twenty mins bye" was all she caught before her phone began buzzing.

"Benson" "yes cap sure thing, no Elliot is picking me up see you soon by" she glanced over at Elliot who flashed her one of his infamous stabler smiles.

After spending most of the morning at the crime scene, they headed back to the house to fill out the paperwork. He couldn't help being fascinated the way she sucked on her bottom lip when she was concentrating or the way the light reflected off her Carmel hair. She was wearing black slacks and a blue tank top that was fitted in all the right places, she was toned yet feminine.

"Earth to Stabler" she said trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what? sorry what did u say Liv?

" Your off with the fairies today" she stated.

"Or maybe I was just lost for words due to the beautiful lady right in front of me" I quipped .

Her cheeks burned she was not used to that kind of attention and especially not from me. After another hour of work I got up and rubbed my head, " Wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked as I grabbed our coats.

"Sure thing as long as your buying" she quipped back playfully.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

We stopped in at our favorite little dinner, we had been coming here for years, it was our spot. I took the liberty of ordering for the two us. When the waiter had left I grabbed her hands and held them across the table.

"I really hate this whole secrecy thing" I said stroking her fingers,

"Me to" she said staring at our interlaced fingers.

"But you know Cragen would have to split us up if he found out" she pointed out the obvious.

" I don't want anyone else as my partner nor would I trust anyone else with your life" I simply stated.

"I want to be able to wrap my arms around you , kiss you , hold you and let everyone no how lucky I am that I have you in my life"

"Me to El more then anything you have no idea. What about your kids, what are they going to think?" she asked me

" Well we know how Dickie feels and Lizzie already looks to you as a mother. As for Mor and K they love u as well. If you don't believe me how about we take a trip with the kids get out of the city for a week."

"El that sounds amazing but where would we go? " She asked

"Anywhere u like. How about cape cod we could book a cabin by the beach for a week and that way both the kids and us will have our own rooms and privacy but it will still be interactive".

"Perfect the sun the sand relaxing and being with u what more could I ask for." She smiled happily

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

I'll go see the captain as soon as we get back. The afternoon seemed to drag on, daydreams of walking hand in hand with Liv along the beach and hanging out with the kids. I looked over to Liv and I could tell that she couldn't wait either, she was so excited. "Oh and being alone with Liv would be the best part of all."

The work day finally drew to a close, I had already called the kids and told them to be ready and that we would swing by a little after six. We quickly stopped off at Liv's apartment and packed our stuff and headed on over to pick up the kids. When the kids saw Liv they squealed with excitement she gave each of them a hug and a kiss as she was updated on what had been going on in each of their lives. The gear was all loaded in the car and we were ready to go. The drive to cape cod seemed long, we stopped off and got burgers. While at the fast food joint I couldn't help myself I slipped my arm around Liv's waist and pulled her closer, she leaned into my embrace- this didn't go unnoticed by the older girls nor did us holding hands for the rest of the journey.

Upon arrival the kids jumped out of the car and began exploring their new surroundings. I took this opportunity to pull Liv close to me and kiss her sweetly. We broke apart both smiling at one another.

" El do u think the kids noticed?" she asked?

"Well if they did they didn't say anything which is a good sign"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Inside Mor and K where discussing the events of the drive up.

"I haven't seen dad this happy ever, there so cute together."

" And she is much more suited to him then mom was."

" I agree and Liv is amazing she has always acted like a mother towards us; she listens and actually wants to help and be a part of our lives." The girls remarked

" Were glad their finally together it took them long enough "the twins said simultaneously. With that the kids burst into fits of giggles. They continued to talk about it while they unpacked.

"Kids brush your teeth and get ready for bed so you can get up early and make the most of your time here" I said. The kids did as they were told, then they each took turns saying goodnight to their dad and Liv. As each children said goodnight to Liv they each whispered something in her ear. When they had gone to bed El looked over to find tears welling in her eyes.

"Liv, babe what did the kids say to upset u? I asked

"Nothing El it's what they said that made me so happy, they said they were really happy for us and that they have always thought of me as a mother figure for them, well the girls anyway and that I have been more apart of their lives then Kathy and that they wouldn't I mind if became their step mum," she said on the verge of tears.

"See Liv I told u they would love u just like I do." I said pulling her close to me and "what the kids said its true you have been more apart of their lives then Kathy. You have been to baseball games, dance recitals and had my kids best interest at heart been their for them night and day, even when Mor got into trouble."

That and the fact that I have the most beautiful kind caring person who happens to be my partner my best friend and soulmate and love of my life is why I want to marry you. Olivia benson will u do me the honor and become my wife? I asked pulling a ring out of my pocket and bending down on one knee.

"Yes El of course I will a thousand times over," We embraced for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Unbeknownst to either of us the kids were huddled at the top of the stairs and had heard everything. Mor couldn't contain her excitement any longer "Congrats guys" she shouted. We both glanced up to see all four of the kids smiling down at us

"Well stabler you have been holding out on us", said Dickie "not cool dad not cool at all."

" How about we all go into the kitchen to celebrate and I can fill you in on how we got together." I said to everyone

" As you already know Liv has been my partner for 11 years, she has had my back and I've had hers. Over the years we have been their for each other, helping one another through good times and bad. She was their for me when your mother threw me out the first time- she was the one who said to go back and work on my marriage-even though it must have killed her to. And you kids know she has always been their supporting you. Then one day I came home early- you kids were at grandmas and I found your mother in bed with another guy, turns out Eli isn't mine and that's when she asked for a divorce- I agreed .

So during all of this Liv was there for me and then we had several tough cases back to back, with life altering situations which led us both to choose each other over the job. This lead to a late night conversation in which I finally decided to tell Liv how I felt. We have been dating for five months I smiled at the memory; looking over at my fiancé; I have never been happier then I am right now and its all because of you."

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Wow that's so romantic guys and we figured that it was only a matter of time before you and mum got divorced again she was sneaking out for "night shifts" aka booty calls and claiming that she could do it because u were sleeping with Liv. Mor said before turning to face Liv "I'm really glad your going be my mom and you make my dad really happy.

"Plus we already look to u as a mother figure said Kathleen. The twins nodded in agreement.

After the kids had finally gone to bed we snuggled up on the couch.

"El your amazing and so are your kids I'm so lucky I have you, I love you" she said kissing me sweetly on the lips

" I love u to" I said kissing her on the lips, snaking my arm around her waist pulling her further into my embrace. Snuggled up together she deepened the kiss begging for entrance which I gladly gave, a slight moan escaped from her lips, "mmmmm El." She began to run her fingers through my black hair and down my shoulders, trailing kisses down my neck , it felt amazing. She removed my shirt and ran her hands over my abs before kissing me on the lips. I in turn brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her hair, traced circles down her arms. I slipped off her singlet, taking a moment to drink her all in he then cupped her breasts stroking them gently she arched towards me "El" she moaned undoing the clasp on my pants and slipping them off.

She reached down and gently began stroking and watching as it hardened and grew in size, she bent down and kissed the tip before placing it in her mouth " oh god Liv, oh, soo good" I moaned in pleasure. Right before I came she stopped and looked up at me lovingly and began to passionately kiss me. I took this opportunity to slip off her panties and slowly began crevassing her inner thigh till I had worked my way up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Slowly inserting one finger at a time, "Liv baby your so wet I said,

" El I've wanted this for a long time now. Right before she exploded I withdrew my fingers. I pulled her on top of me, your the most amazing women I have ever met I said planting a kiss on her forehead; your smart and confident and beautiful, your my best friend and soul-mate.

"Make love to me El" she whispered. She slowly guided me into her, she never got used to how big I was, grinding in sync, slamming into one another trying to get deeper with every thrust. It felt amazing like it was meant to be I fit perfectly inside her and could make her feel like nobody else could. We climaxed together moaning each others names softly.

"That was amazing" she panted

"It was beyond amazing, like always" I said

Together we lay intertwined for what felt like forever before getting dressed and snuggling in bed. Two bodies intertwined, my arm protectively around her waist, her body curled up into my embrace, our breathing in sync. The vibrating and harsh glare of a cell phone broke the tranquility.

"Stabler" I said as I began hesitantly untangling from our embrace. Rolling over she immediately sensed my body not there, sleepily she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Quickly she became aware of my hushed voice; I was on the phone. " Ok will do see you in twenty mins bye" was all she caught before her phone began buzzing.

"Benson" "yes cap sure thing, no Elliot is picking me up see you soon by"

"Kathleen, Mor wake up!," the girls sat up

"What's wrong what's happened? " they asked with worried looks on their faces

"That was the captain he needs us back in the city but we promised you guys a week by the beach so I was thinking if it was ok by you that we leave you guys in charge for two days while we head back into the city to attend court and then come back in the middle of the week and spend the last remaining days. I asked my eldest girls

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

" Dad that sounds amazing it'll be like our own mini adventure" the girls replied happily"

" well theirs money wired into your account and Liv has left a list of outings that you might like to do. Thanks so much see you Tue night or at latest Wed morning love u." I told the girls

" Bye dad bye mom love you's" they said in unison.

We pulled into the precinct at little past ten in the morning. We got out of the elevator and the place was buzzing with people. I immediately took Liv's hand, she shot me a what are you doing look? Before glancing down and twirling her engagement ring.

"The kids know and you are now my fiancé he needs to know and there's no time like the present." I smiled at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

We walked into the bullpen all eyes were on us, Munch turned to Fin and without saying a word Fin handed over ten bucks.

"Well it took you guys long enough Fin hollered yo congratulations baby girl" he embraced "Liv he better treat you right" he said turning to me " or I'm a kick yo ass " he playful swatted me knowing that I loved this women more then anything, "congratulations bro".

"Mazzeltoff to the happy couple" Munch cried out. Warner and Casey entered the bullpen and saw the two detectives hand in hand the two ladies squealed in delight and rushed over to Liv. " Omg we want private details; congratulations, took him long enough they both agreed" they all laughed

" Tell them nothing" I said jokingly. Suddenly a lull fell over the pen the captain had just entered the room "Benson Stabler my office now. Well if my eye sight doesn't deceive me did I just see u guys hand in hand." I spoke first: " You did sir, Liv and I are a couple well actually as of last night she is my fiancé," I turned and smiled at Liv.

"Captain we intended to tell u as soon as we got back into the city but you weren't here, were sorry you found out this way Liv said softly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Well I would like to say I am surprised but I saw this coming it was only a matter of time so congratulations, but you do no that this means that I'm going to have to split you guys up. Liv you'll partner with Fin and Elliot you'll go with munch. Oh and try and keep the pda to a minimum so IAB doesn't come down here or they will make one of you transfer departments and that would affect your work as detectives. Once again im really happy for you, now your both due in court in an hour so get going" .

After getting out of court it was lunch time,

"Wanna grab a bite or just go for a walk stretch the legs a little?" Liv asked me.

"Sure thing" I said grabbing our coats and helping Liv into hers. We strolled arm in arm down the court steps and down the street headed for the local park. We sat snuggled up on the bench by the pond. After a few moments of silence Liv spoke up; "El I miss the kids and we are pretty much finished work, lets go back to the cabin tonight"

" sure thing sweetie the guys seem to have the case under control now, and were not needed in court anymore." With that we finished out the work day and headed back up to the cabin.

When we arrived the kids were ecstatic to see us, they had a blast hanging by the beach and renting movies and bonding. I looked over to see Liv absolutely beaming whilst listening to the kids tales of their mini adventure she loved those kids like they were her own. Later that night me and Liv were snuggled up in our bed still entangled from their latest love making session. I loved being inside her it felt so natural like I was made just for her. "El" she whispered

"yeah".

" I was thinking you know how much I love your kids right I love them as if they were my own .

"But" I said,

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

I want a baby El, one that's mine and yours."

"Nothing would make me happier then to give you a baby and with that they began trying long into the night."

/

8 Months Later

"Wow Liv u look like your ready to burst" munch said to her as she walked in to pick me up, she said she enjoyed this part of her day the most seeing as how she was now working in computer crimes until the baby came.

"Hey beautiful" I said kissing her and then kissing her stomach

"hey their" I cooed rubbing her stomach.

That night they were snuggled up on the couch, my hands protectively wrapped around her stomach, "not long now till the big arrival you excited?" I asked

You bet I 'am I can't wait to be able to hold our baby, though there is one thing I am excited to be able to do "she said with a cheeky grin

" oh yeah what's that?" I said already knowing.

"I miss you being inside me" she said my body aches with desire.

"Well we could give it a go, turning to face her, I slipped off my boxers then helped her remove her panties gently lifting her so that her legs were spread and wrapped around my waist but she was resting her weight on me.

I gently insert myself in her and began slowly moving in and out

"Oh el , sooo goood babby, more don't stop" she cried out

"wow Liv being pregnant makes you so horny" I told her with a wink. We continued this throughout the night until I decided that Liv should get some rest.

Liv woke to a stabbing pain in her abdomen "argghhh "she cried out. I was awake immediately "whats wrong ? I asked full of concern.

"Argghhh" she cried out again squeezing my hand and rubbing her stomach. "I think that im having contractions the babys coming el." Together we timed her contractions and when they became frequent enough I took her to the hospital. Two hours later their our baby girl was born Serena fiona stabler she was perfect and we couldn't have been happier. The following few days were quite hectic with everyone from working visiting Liv and the baby, offering their congratulations. Cragen, Fin and Munch were the first to see the new baby. We had a special request to ask the three of them; guys Liv and I would like to know if u would be our baby girls godparents and god-grandpa I said glancing at cragen, then Fin and then Munch.

" It would be an honor" they said all breaking into smiles. Liv and I both knew this baby would be beloved by everyone

/

2 yrs later

Serena had began walking and was beginning talk . We got married with Serena as the flower girl. I was now the vice captain of the squad and Liv had a unique position that allowed her to work within the squad by linking computer crime and svu cases, thus allowing her to still work with her husband and the guys but not breach IAB regulations about spouses working directly with one another. Unbeknownst to me at tonight's family dinner Mor was going to announce her engagement- Liv noticed the ring on her finger but promised not to say anything and the twins had decided on what colleges they wanted to attend. It was going to a night of revelations. But Liv had her own secret to share, she was expecting - I would be a father again and I couldn't be happier. .


End file.
